orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Skyfire Spells walking through
Original post: NOTE: This talent walkthrough is for the old version of the game and is no longer relevant in many respects to current time Mage builds. However, there is still some useful information here and many of the spells below are still in the game, at the same specs, and using the same mechanics. You cannot follow this build. It's impossible due to update. Look elsewhere for updated material. Here are two links to websites which contain talent calculators which have the updated talents in the most current version of the game. Order and Chaos Head Online This calculator has all updated talents with correct descriptions. http://oac-head.com/ Order and Chaos Online This calculator has all of the updated talents but some of them contain the wrong descriptions; use the above calculator to avoid confusion but some people especially mobile find this version more user-friendly http://orderchaosonline.com/talent-calculator/ http://onlinegames-forum.gameloft.com/index.php?topic=9878.0 Hello everyone, I'd like to thank Gameloft for bringing such an awesome game to live~:) And wish them update the game frequently, more content is definitely needed It's been a few days since I hit 60, I'm just here to share with you guys some of my experience with Skyfire mage. If you are a frost oriented mage, I have to say sorry, not much experience with it yet, but I will definitely explore it when I have time (looks like an awesome talent tree in frost with so many crowd control spells) First, let's go through all the talents in Skyfire tree to have an general idea. Recommendation: 10 means most recommended, 0, least recommended. Tier One: Shock wave - required points in Skyfire: 0, prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 This is one of our most reliable AOE spell, can be learned at level 5, instant casting, 2sec cooldown with maxed Burnout. Definitely a must have while leveling, since there are always situations when you have to deal with multiple mobs or running out of spells to finish a mob. Only draw back of this spell is its cost to damage ratio is pretty high, which means if you spam it, you will run out of mana very fast. So, use it only when you have to. Improved fireball - required points: 0, prerequisite: None Recommendation: 6 Fireball is our bread and butter spell, however, due to the low critical damage ratio, these points can be better spent in many other places. Get this only when you have at least 5% critic chance without talent. In end game pvp, at this time period, mages will not have such long time to spam fireballs, you will get killed very fast if you stand still casting spells ) You will probably cast only 1 or 2 fireballs in a dual, if you have confidence in your critics, max this out, very nice added burst damage. Blast Flame - required points: 0, prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 No doubt Tier Two: required points in Skyfire tree: 5 Burnout - prerequisite: Shock wave 1/1 Recommendation: 10 If you learned shock wave, max this out. All our aoe spells have very cd, or unreliable (Fire Barrage), which makes shock wave the an outstanding aoe spell comparing with others. You will need this once in a while. Cyclone - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 Best single target spell, high burst damage (with Elemental Release), instant cast, Toss effect, what more can we ask for? Fireflow - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 7 Max this up if you have points. Its importance comes after all damage spells. Tier Three: required points in Skyfire tree: 15 Elemental Mastery - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 0 I'm not sure what's the formula behind this. But if it only increase a percentage of your spell power, it's not worth getting. You will have maximum 200 spell power, 5% means 40 damage. On top of that, as fire mage, we consider spell critical chance over spell power. Enough said. Elemental Release - prerequisite: Cyclone 1/1 Recommendation: 10 As said previously, with this buff, Cyclone becomes one of our most powerful and reliable single target damage spells. Fire Barrage - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 As Cyclone being our best single target spell, Fire Barrage is our best multi-target damage spell, with maxed Flame Charge, its cooldown refreshes every time your spell crits. A Must have spell for grinding, with some luck you can spam this spell none stop. Its cost to damage ratio is very low, which makes clearing a group of monsters with no cost , and it has pushdown effect, makes you grinding safe!!!. However, it's highly depending on your spell critical, so make sure you have shock wave as a back up plan~ Also a very powerful in pvp since it can be refreshed by Cyclone (with Elemental Release). It can be casted twice within very short time. Tier Four: required points in Skyfire tree: 20 Lightning bolt - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 3 Does not have any correlation with other talent in this tree, unless you max Chain Lightning as well. Relatively long casting time. Haven't seen any use of it for now.. it can be a good spell with Chain Lightning. Doing AOE damage while keeping a safe distance away from the mobs. But for now, it's not worth it. Chain Lightning - prerequisite: Lightning Bolt 1/1 Recommendation: 3 See above Flame Charge - prerequisite: Fire Barrage Recommendation: 10 See in Fire Barrage Tier Five: required points in Skyfire tree: 25 Wind Walker - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 9 This spell is extremely helpful while questing lol.. and pvp for getting distance with your target. Just 1 point, multiple ways of using it:) Flaming Spirit - prerequisite: Flaming Phantom: 3/3 Recommendation: 9 Very helpful talent too, save your sitting time while leveling, also increase your chance of winning duals. Believe me, you will eventually run out of mana when fighting with guardian warriors. Flaming Phantom - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 5 9% critical chance +9% spell damage at full stack, looks nice, but wait, this effect can only be trigger by fireballs and lasts for 10 secs. However, as the prerequisite of Flaming Spirit, I'd suggest to max it up. Tier Six: required points in Skyfire tree: 30 Magic Wind Flow - prerequisite: Wind Walk Recommendation: 4 Only useful while running on the map. 3 points, can be spent somewhere else. Flame Storm - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 7 Very powerful skill, extremely low cost to damage ratio, but very hard to cast. Skyfire - prerequisite: Flaming Spirit 5/5, Flame Storm: 1/1 Recommendation: 7 If you investigated in Flame Storm, take this on the way. Adding a 30% 2sec disable to the hard-to-cast Flame Storm. Tier Seven: required points in Skyfire tree: 35 Lightning Fall - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 Total game changer for pvp, only stun we have, and since our main damage spells require close distance: Cyclone, Fire Barrage, Lightning Fall takes a very important place in our burst routine. Flamming Mind - prerequisite: None Recommendation: 10 This is the main reason why we take spell critical chance over spell power:) 25% chance of making your next spell instant cast after critical. Instant casting Elemental Finishing ~~ Tier Eight: required points in Skyfire tree: 40 Elemental Finishing - prerequisite: Skyfire 3/3 Recommendation: 6 Most powerful single target damage spell in game~~ 1400 damage at rank 3, crits for 2200!!! However, 5sec casting time, 20sec cooldown, not to mention the cost is twice as much as fireball, and tons of useless prerequisite talents Does it worth spending 13 points just to get this spell, its up to each player. If you have a very high chance of triggering the Flaming Mind effect, I'd strongly recommend this spell, but so far, I haven't had many chance of using it in a dual. Skyfire mage is extremely fragile, glass cannon, so putting some points in Frost tree to get some survivability is something you have consider. Grinding for fire mage is quite fun, since your Fire Barrage can be refreshed by critical, the more mobs you have, the better chance of critical~ Normally, with 20% critical chance (15% from equipment and 5% from talent), I'm able to spam Fire Barrage over 3-4 mobs. You can use frost blast to help you control your mobs. For leveling my routine is 2-3 fireballs until the mob get close, fire barrage, cyclone, fire barrage, fire blast( if not dead). Since your Cyclone has a long cool down, you can try to add another fireball to finish it up if Cyclone is on cool down. For pvp, my burst routine is Lightning fall -> fire ball -> Fire Barrage -> Cyclone -> Fire Barrage, this routine makes 3500 damage without critical, just make sure you can make your targets' life low enough to finish them up with this routine. But I'm still exploring the game. i will update this guide after some more testing Different hybrid setups have been tested this morning. As a pvp oriented Mage, I strongly recommend to give up the Elemental finishing, instead, you can pick up Stone Armor and Ice prison from frost tree. These two spells are extremely powerful pvp. Ice prison deals 640 damage in 8 seconds at the highest level while silence the target in the duration!!! Stone armor offers 8000 armor for a 20-sec duration!! They will keep you alive against different enemies. I tried to use stone armor against warriors and assassins, and it worked out very well. When I was a pure fire mage, both of these classes are able to kill me with one combo. But now, I can stay alive until I chance to fight back and win the dual ~:) Hope this helps, and all of you are welcome to correct my mistakes. And we can discuss regarding the content. Leon - America - Arcadian Forest 60 Mage I will try to keep this guide updated, since I'm no professional of this game, still exploring. Thanks all of you for spending time reading it. Your feedback will be my motivation of updating. Category:Guide Category:Player Guides Category:Guide Category:Player Guides Category:Guide Category:Player Guides Category:Guide Category:Player Guides